Vampires, Uchiha's and Haters! Oh my!
by Koko Kuran
Summary: Two vampire princess idols, Popstar Sakura and Manager Tenshi are in for a surprise! How will they get alive through a year in highschool! And better yet, will they survive the challenges? Read to find out! Sasusaku OccIta InoKiba TemShika NejiTen Naruhina and So on!
1. Lets go to Hell School!

Koko doesn't own Naruto if she did, lets just say it would be Itasaku or Sasusaku or Sasusaku and Itaocc!

Chapter 1: Lets go to hell school!

~Sakura~

Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness  
That you'll send the call out  
(Send the call out _[15x]_)

I groaned as my dumb alarm clock went off (The song is Team by Lorde!). I sighed and stretched.

'_Today is just for me and Nii! No annoying fans or stalkers! A breath of life!', _I thought happily.

Yesterday, Shi (Nickname for Tenshi!) promised that I would have a day off from my tiresome life as a pop star and hang out with her. Well, she CAN give me the day off because she was the manager for me! And because of that, I was VERY glad!

I yawned and stretched like a cat until my back cracked. I groaned happily, my newly sharpened fangs glistening in the sun's embrace. Oh! Forgot to mention, me and Shi are princesses, well VAMPIRE princesses to be exact. Our parents, Nakuto and Satashi (Satashi= Boy and Nakuto= Girl) Were siblings, but was an arranged marriage between the two.

"Mmm~ Shi is going to be surprised!", I said.

The reason I say that is because I was ACTUALLY early! And I swear to Kami, I was NEVER early! I got out of my Camaro car and walked towards the broadcasting station. There, Shi was in her diamond Porsche, painting her nails. I smiled at her color, it was my least favorite, night moonlight (I ave NO idea if this is a color but it's A sparkly Black that fades into A sparkly Dark blue).

Well, Shi seemed to notice me so she turned up the volume of Team by Lorde. I groaned, THAT. WAS. MY. ALARM. TONE. And because of that, was pissed.

Rushing at in-human speed, I reached the car in no time. I glared my ass off at the song until it seemed to take a hint and SHUT UP!

"Oh~ Saku, so you not enjoy my song taste?", Shi teased.

I smiled at her, fangs bearing as a warning meaning: '_I'LL kill you ONE day!"._

"First off, that's not your type of music and what are we doing today?", I said with curiosity.

She smiled and dragged me into her Porsche, her dreaded frickin PORSCHE! I growled, I HATED Porsche's.

"Oh, we're visiting mum and Dad!" She grinned.

I groaned and whined:

"But this was **our** day to be together!".

She smiled wickedly (Curse my older sister!) And drove off with me grumbling all the way.

~Airport~

I sighed as we walked into the airport, with luggage men (Well secretly vampires) dragging our luggage. And I mean literally, they were DRAGGING OUR luggage. Shi, being one of the calmest (And most EVIL) vampire I know, just didn't care. I, on the other hand, I couldn't STAND improper treatment.

"Two tickets to Konoha please!", Shi chirped.

The woman (Being a werewolf) growled at us and snapped.

"This is for werewolves, **Only!**", She growled.

Shi's eyes narrowed and snapped her sharp canines (fangs! THEY'RE FANGS!) at the woman. Poor woman.

"**OH?! I don't see any sign** **saying that!**", Shi snapped.

The werewolf bitch whimpered and gave us the tickets, but did NOT, I repeat, DID NOT! Let one defeated look pass by her ugly, slutty face. I growled at her, and lets just say, she exploded because of my anger, literally.

~Tenshi~

I sighed, Saku and her ways of being angered so easily, what a pity. The vampires behind us were glaring at my back, I could feel their eyes boring holes. I sighed and began thinking of **that **time.

~Flashback becuz I roll that way!~

_Me and Saku went to a park on the edges of our territory. When we were playing tag, 3 men in black came up._

_ "Saku, watch out for those men!", I said, sensing the danger aura's._

_Being the curious vampling Saku was, she asked them their names._

_ "Hi! I'm Sakura what's yo-", One kidnapper snatched Saku up._

_I could only stand there in pure shock of what had happened to Sakura._

_I ran back to the palace and told Mum and dad what had happened._

_ "YOU LET WHAT HAPPEN!?", Mother and Father screamed in rage._

_I shrank back in terror, tears spilling from my eyes. Maids looked at me, their eyes cold, the same expression on everyone's faces. Weeks later, when I came home from school, Father threw me into a cell._

_ "You shall' be locked in the prison cells for a year!", Mother and Father said cruelly._

_For 6 months I was treated like a prisoner, whipped when disobeying, slapped when snapping and punched when not doing my work. _

_8 months in prison, they found Sakura, for she had escaped the kidnappers clutches. After I was released, they erased all memories from Sakura's head of what had happened._

End of the sad flashback~

I sighed and smiled at Saku.

"Flight 587 ready to board enter terminal 5", A flight attendee directed.

I sighed, this was going to be a great experience for me and Saku.

~3rd persons POV~

Sakura and Tenshi were walking in the Haruno gardens, also known as Cherry blossom garden. Tenshi sighed as she walked with Sakura.

"OH MY! SAKURA! I'VE MISSED YOU SO SO MUCH!", Nakuto squealed.

(Nakuto= Tenshi and Sakura's mom! Satashi= " " dad)

Sakura was curious, why did her mother only say Sakura's name?

"Mother, why did you only greet me?", Sakura asked.

Nakuto happy facade vanished for a second, then reappeared.

"Because! I was talking with her on the phone!", Translation: The bitch doesn't deserve to be called MY daughter!

Tenshi looked away while Sakura understood the lie only.

"Oh! Is that true Tenshi!?", Sakura asked.

Tenshi nodded. Sakura smiled as Satashi appeared.

"Sakura, nice to see you.", he said.

Sakura, once again was curious.

"Father, why didn't you greet Shi?", Sakura questioned.

Satashi didn't spend a second getting HIS reason.

"Because, she already knew I was there!", Translation: The bitch doesn't deserve to be on my Property.

Tenshi sighed and walked to her room, with a happy Sakura skipping along side of her.

~Sakura and Tenshi's shared room~

The room was kind of funny, One half of the wall was pink with black shadows of Sakura trees on it and the other half had zebra print walls. Well Sakura had the pink and black while Tenshi had the Black and White. Sakura smiled as she sat on her bed.

Her bed had pink sheets, with a fluffy and furry pink blanket with fluffy and soft and furry pink pillows.

Tenshi smiled as she sat down on her bed.

It had leopard print sheets with a furry and soft zebra print blanket with black and white fluffy, soft, and furry pillows.

"Soo... when are we going back to Ame?", Sakura questioned.

Tenshi smiled.

"In a year! Saku, where going back to high school, or at least I am.", Tenshi said.

Sakura screamed into her pillow. Tenshi chuckled.

~5 o' clock in the morning Sakura's pov~

So tell me when's the last time you changed that shirt?  
Instead of sitting here you should be going to work  
Like I do for you, you don't, and it's not cool  
Time for me to move on  
Nothing I could do so (Going nowhere by Little mix)

Tenshi, who was VERY awake looked at me.

"Try NOT to sleep, okay?! Not all of us have sleeping origins!", Shi said.

I pouted.

"You do too!", I said.

Tenshi rolled her eyes and threw me a towel.

"Take a shower, I could smell you from across the room!", She said playfully.

I stuck out my tongue at her and let a small "Eep!" Come out as she threw a pillow at me.

I turned on the faucet and took a quick shower. I then exited the bathroom to see what Shi was wearing.

"Oh! You like?!", Shi Said, modeling her outfit.

I gawked.

"Me like? ME LOVE!", I squealed.

She wore a black tang top with rolled shorts with a Shredded Top on and her signature shoe, Fairgrove Slouchy Boots.

"I picked out your outfit too! I picked out a Short Sleeve Sequin Top, 1969 Bandits Shorts and Leather Knot Sandals!", Shi said.

I LOVED the outfit! Exactly my type.

We went downstairs to eat. What, do you say? **Blood**.

~Skip time to School~

We exited our Sorento, our 5th favorite car. Many people gawked at us whispering:

"Aren't those the Vampire princesses!?'.

"Hime!? And Hime?!"- Vampires.

"Hot bitches!"- Most football players.

I saw Tenshi roll her eyes. I huffed in annoyance as Shi put on her signature shades, which looked HOT! We walked to the principal's office, not sparing one glance at the dumb non-humans around us.

~Office Shizune's pov~

I was working on Lady Tsunade's paperwork then two girls entered. I was unfamiliar with the faces so I asked:

"Names?".

They both looked at each other until the one with shades responded.

"Haruno Tenshi and Haruno Sakura.", Tenshi said.

Hmm... Haru- WHAT!? HARUNO'S?! I spit out my coffee and just my luck, it spilled all over my paperwork.

"H-haruno's?", I said.

They nodded, the one with shades lifted her hand and the coffee stains disappeared. I sighed a breath of relief.

"We want our schedule's.", the pink haired one... Ah! Sakura said.

I nodded and took a look in in the files.

"Hantoro, Haqueo, Haruto, AH! Haruno! Here you go!", I said.

They nodded and took the schedules and rather awkwardly left the office.

I sighed and collapsed on my desk, I made a fool out of myself in front of PRINCESSES!

~Sakura's Pov~

As we exited, I heard Shizune sigh. Tenshi let a small giggle erupt from her lips.

"She made a fool out of herself.", Shi said.

I nodded. Suddenly the bell rang and students poured into the hallways. We looked at each other:

"SHIT!", We said at the same time.

We turned into bats and flew to our lockers, 678 and 680. I put my stuff into my locker and looked at my schedule.

I turned to talk to Sakura to see a muscular person in my block. Lets see, chicken-ass hair, tall, smirks like an ass-hole, OH! It's Sasuke Uchiha! Ass-hole prince of werewolves! I thought sarcasticly.

'**Saku, do you see the ass-hole werewolves RIGHT next to me?!**', A pissed Shi said using telepathy.

I looked and couldn't help but feel sorry for her... Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, the ass-hole werewolf brothers (As many vampires like to call them). Well, I kind of felt sorry for myself too! I had to sit by umm Sasuke and a slutty looking red-head right beside me (CoughCoughKarinCoughCough). Now that I look beside Itachi I see an other slutty looking senior girl (CoughCoughAmiCoughCough).

**'Shi! Look beside ass-hole heir (Courtesy of my mother's nickname for the two werewolves), a Slutty looking werewolf female!', **I thought back.

I saw Shi inwardly groan. This was going to be a loong year. Speaking of long, theoh so slutty red-head came up to Sasuke and the purple haired slut went to Itachi.

"Oh my Sasuke-kun-sama, you can get me in bed ANY time!", Slut red said.

The mentioned-above werewolf grunted.

"Shut the fuck up Karin...", he said.

Karin grunted at TRIED to look seductive, ut with that outfit she looked like a poor hooker.

"Itachi-sama... are you hot in here? Lets go into a deserted classroom and rip off our pants, underwear and shirts!", slut purple winked.

Itachi, the poor man just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ami, before I have your head in the wild wolf room.", He replied cockily.

Ami winked at him, and pulled up her skirt, revealing no panties. Shi just fumed. Ami seemed to notice, because she glared at Shi.

"Oh? Jealous little slut over there, get lost!", Ami growled.

I looked at Shi, who literally had steam coming out of her ears.

"Ami, shut the fuck up you slutty bitch! I don't need to hear your shit about you being ass-hole's over there slut!", Shi roared.

Ami, snorted and pointed at Shi's breasts.

"What size are those? A-cup?!", Ami snorted.

Karin laughed at pointed at mine.

"She must have A-cup boobs also!", Karin snorted.

I covered up the area where my breasts were. Itachi eyes Shi's breasts and his eyes bulged, so did Sasuke's when he noticed my breasts.

"Actually, m size is f-cup thank you very much.", Shi snapped.

I blushed. She just said that aloud

"And Sakura's is d-cup! Much bigger than yours!", Shi said hotly.

Ami and Karin rolled there eyes and walked off, with Si glared at their sorry little asses the whole way.

"Shi, lets go!", I said looking at a clock

Shi looked calmer and we turned into bats and flew to our first class... Homeroom.

~Itachi~

I mentally drooled, that Shi girl was some hot vampire. She had f-cup breasts for kami's sake! I wouldn't mind getting into her pants anytime soon. Hell, I would lock her in my room so she would agree to have 'that' with me...

"C'mon Sasuke, lets go.", I said.

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy, we usually skipped class (Okay to get this strait in MY story, Sasuke and Itachi hang out sometimes and are actually pretty close) on Tuesdays (Lets just say today is the second day of school).

I rolled my eyes, sometimes my foolish brother is so dumb!

"We need to get more of those girls.", I said.

He understood, and he grunted.

"I wouldn't mind getting into that Sakura girl's pants", He said, licking his lips.

I nodded and we went to our first class, Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi.

~Tenshi~

I sighed, I lost me cool with the sluts, dammit. When I funny figured I said that aloud, I also used Sakura's name, giving the two hell brothers our Nicknames. I cooled down right when the bell rang and right now me and Saku were flying to Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi.

"Shi, never loose your cool.", Saku said.

I nodded as we walked into our first class. Great fact that it was 'that' time of the year (Ladies should know, hint it's when you're at your crabbiest stage). I groaned, and took a seat on his the teachers desk and Sakura sat in a stool. Thats when the Hatake dude walked in.

'Poof'.

People's eyes bulged.

"YOU'RE EARLY?! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END I'M GOING TO DIE!", A loud blonde boys screamed.

Hatake rolled his eyes and bowed to us.

"Hime... mistress.", He adressed Saku and I.

"Aah Hatake Kakashi, the royal servants to Tenshi...", Saku said.

People's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates once they heard that.

"No, the reason why I'm early is because, this young lady *Said Kakashi pointing to me* here is my mistress and they are the new students.", Hatake explained.

I sighed and yawned, knowing Hatake, he would put me in charge of the class while he read his Icha Icha paradise books.

"So now that you know lets introduce the girls! Say your name ,age, likes, Species, occupation, dislikes, and goal.", Hatake said.

Sakura went first.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Age: 15, I'm a vampire princess and I like ramen (Insert hoot from Naruto here), Vampires (Insert sighs of relief from vampires here) and my sister! I HATE fangirls/boys, Werewolves (Insert growls from werewolves here) and Dango!", Sakura chirped.

I sighed and gave a teeny, tiny, small small smile.

"I'm Tenshi Haruno, well I'm 17 in human years but 3,000 in vampire years. I am the future queen to vampires (Insert glares from most vampires (If you don't get it, go READ the flashback!)and I like dango, and chocolate. I hate werewolves most sweet stuff and Ramen", I finished.

"Good! Now introduce yourselves class!", Hatake said.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Future head to demons! BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto= Loud guy.

"H-hinata H-Hyuuga... Heiress t-to angels..."- Hinata= shy pushover, madly in love with Naruto.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."- Sasuke= Bastard who we ran into today.

"Karin Uzamaki! Sasuke's lover!"- Karin= The slut in 10th grade.

"Ami Uzamaki (I'm making Karin and Ami sisters, poor Naruto). Baby machine to Itachi-kun!'- Ami= Slutty junior.

"Ino Yamanaka, Princess to elves!"- Ino= Chirpy best friend of Sakura!

"Konan Nagawah, heiress to Snakes..."- Konan= Sakura and Tenshi's cousin, (Tenshi's BFF)

"Itachi Uchiha. Heir to Ravens."- Itachi= The bastard perv.

And so on...

"Go do what you want Tenshi is in charge, mistress...", Hatake said.

I sighed as the students started talking.

"SHI!", Konan said, glomping me.

I pouted, trying to act cute and innocent but it ended up looking sexy.

"Ko-chan! Whaddya doing here?", I asked.

Konan pouted and smiled in return.

"Wanted to introduce ya to the Akatsuki!", She chirped anddragged me into a dark corner.

"So this is Kisame, the fish king, call him fishy!". I received a yo from him.

"Next is Pein, my boyfriend and he likes to be called Pein!", Received a slight smile from him.

"Next is Tobi, but you already know who he TRULY is! He is the kiddish person", Received Tobi's name is Tobi! From him.

"Kay kay! Next up is (Drumroll please)... Itachi Uchiha! But you seem to know him already!", received a hungry stare, and he received a killer glare.

"Next is Sasori! Well, he's your brother so you should know him...", got a hug from him.

"So this is Deidara! Call him Dei-dei and he'll blow you into bits! But you're immortal...", Received a shake.

"Kakazu! You know him! He's your 2nd best boy as a friend!", Received a hug.

"Hidan! Umm... he's the person who tried to rape you...", He received a punch where the sun don't shine (But the sun don't shine on him anyways!).

"Oh and Zetsu! Your child hood friend!", He smiled at me.

I smiled... WHAT A WEIRD GROUP!

~Sakura's pov (Awe... share the love!)~

"Forehead girl!", Ino said, glomping me, Nyan cat style!

I smiled...

"PIGGY!", I cooed.

She sent me a childish glare and pouted.

"Awe... I'm the kid!?", She said.

I laughed and nodded.

"Okay! Lemme introduce ya to me friends!", she said in a HORRIBLE accent (My eyes are bleeding (Meant my ears)!)

She dragged me to a sunny corner and I looked at the big bunch of friend she had.

"Kay kay! (Winging it Konan style!), This is Naruto! Loud head!", received a guy pose and thumbs up.

"Hinata hyuuga! Shy heiress of the loud mouth hyuuga's!", Received a shy smile.

"Shikamaru! My boyfriend and call him pineapple head!", Received a troublesome woman.

"Kay Kiba! His dog companion Akamaru!", Received smile and a lick on the cheek (FROM AKAMARU! SHEESH! Why would it be from Kiba?!).

"Kay Sai, the fake artist.", Received a hello Ugly, in return, he received a 'welcome to hell punch'.

"Umm... Sasuke Uchiha... but you seem to know him by the murderous glare you're giving" received a hn.

"Next is Tenten! Weapon mistress!", Received a hey.

"Temari! Fan mistress!" Received a smile.

"Neji! Hinata's emotionless cousin!", Received a glare, and returned a glare.

"And That's all!", Ino said happily.

I smiled... So what was the she-males name again?

~Lets skip to gym (BECUZ GYM RULES!)~ 

Shi, Ino, Konan, and I were all childhood best friends so we did ALOT of stuff together. Like now, we were ignoring all the wolf whistles we got. Shi wore jean shorts and a sequin tang-top and high-tops, well Konan wore the same. Me and Ino wore sweat pants and black tube tops with a red spaghetti tang-top with sneakers.

"So... I broke up with Shika today...", Ino said.

We stopped and she cried in my lap.

"H-he said he thought I was cheating and vise versa so we got into a big fight and d-decided to end our relationship!", Ino Sobbed.

Shi sighed and looked at the clock.

"Shi! Why aren't you helping!? You're the expert when It comes to this stuff.

Shi sighed and lifted Ino's head.

"A mini quiz!", She said.

I smiled, she gave love quizzes whenever she found out the perfect soul mate.

"Do you prefer long or short hair?".

"Short,".

"What's better, cats or dogs?".

"Cats,".

"What letter is better? S or K?

"K,".

"Do you like Akamaru?".

"Yes he's ado-wait I-I always tought that Kiba was cute!", Ino said.

Shi smiled.

"That's your soul mate for you!", Shi said.

Ino suddenly frowned.

"B-but I prefer cats!", Ino said.

Shi giggled.

"Differences are the most important part of the relationship!", Shi said like it was obvious.

Ino sniffled and hugged us and we ran to gym class.

"OKAY! Girls are gunna play volleyball!", Anko commanded.

"And my youthful boys of youth will youthfully watch the youthful girls play youthful volleyball and our youthful students will youthfully switched!", Gai-sensei said.

I sweat dropped, that was 7 youths in one sentence, think of how many youths was in _his_ essay paper!

"OKAY! Girls! Get into teams of 7!", Anko said.

"And my youthful boys, go sit on the youthful benches!", Thank _kami_ he didn't talk any longer!_  
_

"My Idol Gai-sensei! I shall youthfully fufil your wishes!",the bushy eyebrows said.

"My favorite youthful student! Lee!", Gai-sensei said.

"Gai-sensei!".

"Lee!".

"Gai-sensei!".

"Lee!".

"Gai-sensei!".

The two hugged with tears in their eyes and a waterfall appeared, crashing into rock at the bottom and a sunset appeared.

I sweat dropped. Anko to a mic. and screamed.

"GAI AND LEE! GET TO YOUR FUCKING POSTS BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES TO CHINA!".

That seemed to do the trick they let go and scurried to their posts.

"GOOD! GIRLS! FIND YOUR TEAM OF SEVEN!".

I paired with Tenshi, Konan, Ino, Temari, TentTen, and Hinata.

"OKAY! NAME THE TEAMS!", Anko screamed.

"H-how about Team An-anko?", Hinata said.

I nodded.

"Group cheer!".

We all put our hands into a big pile.

"1,2,3! TEAM ANKO!", We cheered.

Anko seemed EXTREMELY pleased at out team name.

"OKAY! Team ANKO VS! *drumroll* TEAM UCHIHA LOVAS!", Anko said.

We giggled at the dumb names.

I served first, using my flawless top-spin jump serve. I threw it about 10 meters in the air and jumped to spike it. It went over the net. score 1 for Anko... 0 for Uchiha lovas!

The end of the game was hilarious, one of the girls used her legs to kick it in the air, getting her disqualified. Karin had bad aiming and It hit her head, getting her brain damage. When Shi served she did a jump float serve which Ami tried to bloack bit it instead hit Ami in the face.

"OKAY! ANKO WINS THE SCORE BEING 57-0!", Anko said with happiness, we were her FAVORITE students.

We giggled as we exited the gym... that was so easy, we didn't even have to block anything because how bad the team was! We got changed into our regular outfits and went to lunch.

~Cafeteria~

"That was fucking easy!", Konan giggled as she took her serving of corn.

Shi giggled and stole my apple from my plate, not that I minded, Shi was a fruit freak! In return I stole her chicken.

"You should've seen how pissed Ami and Karin were!', Hinata giggled.

After the experience at gym, Hinata stopped stuttering. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"They were so easy and they call themselves worthy of even playing volleyball!', TenTen Snorted.

Hinata giggled a little more and smiled.

"And Hanabi, my little sis could have beaten their asses to the floor!" Hinata said.

I roared with laughter. The two mentioned sluts above came up to me and Shi.

"Well Well well, the cheaters! We have a little present for you both!", they said.

They dumped their food right on us.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHI/FOREHEAD!", Ino and Konan gasped.

"WHY YOU FUCKING BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH SHI AND SAKU!", TenTen, Hinata and Temari Raged.

The whole cafeteria became silent. And before the girls could attack, Shi raised her head.

"Let me deal with them.", She said in an devious tone.

I gasped, Shi was half way into her Vampire form and that was NOT good. Last time she was so pissed, she destroyed a village. Who KNOWS what she could do this time. Shi walked up to Karin and Ami.

"Oh Karin and Ami!", Shi said in a sickly sweet tone.

They smirked at each other before they turned around and tried to PUNCH Shi. But Shi caught the punches and she tightened the grip on the girls hands. Many people gasped, Werewolf punches were usually unpredictalble and usually you get critical damage if you caught one. But Hey! Don't underestimate my sisters strength.

Shi let go of the girls hands, which looked bloody. She glared at them.

"Listen bitches, I fucking DON'T care HOW annoying you are! You. Don't. Mess. With. Me. Sakura. OR MY friends! And for disturbing the peace between the monsters of the worlds... I hereby pronounce you sent to the Underworld!", Shi roared.

Two men with skulls appeared and grabbed the girls hands. They screamed and kick, but that didn't have any effect on the monsters, they only tightened their grip as they sank down into the underworld.

Lady Tsunade, our aunt and the head mistress of this school rushed into the cafeteria.

"Oh my! You did us a deed but you should go home and rest. Your powers are unstable.", Tsunade warned.

Speaking of which, Shi started coughing up blood.

"Okay! Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Hinata, Konan and Ino, go take care of Shi for the next week!", Tsunade said.

"And for the rest of you! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!", Tsunade said in a protective stance.

We noddedand smiled as I teleported us back to the Haruno mansion.

**Yay! Finally done with this chappie! Took me FOREVS! Umm gomen (I'm sorry) If the words aren't spelled right, I am German! Umm a sneek peek at the next chapter:**

**Sakura and friends came home, but not to what they expected. Sakura is worried of Shi's health condition. Later that night, unexpected visitors visit! How will the girls react!**

**So yeah! And I have a poll up! It is for my next story and I need YOUR help on helping me find the right story! Bye for now! *Kisses* Love ya'all!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER: CHARACTER DOCUMENTARIES!

Koko doesn't own Naruto if she did, lets just say it would be Itasaku or Sasusaku or Sasusaku and Itaocc!

ku and Itaocc!

**Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry! I just realized that I didn't put on the characters profiles (Hair color, appearance, ect.) So Umm... here we go!**

**Main Females**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Kk... Long pink hair and with Konan-style bangs! Hour-glass and a large bust...**

**Species: Pure-blood vampire/ Princess Demon**

**Bounty(Humans hunt monsters so they have to have a bounty!): 800,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Tenshi Haruno**

**Age: 17 in human years but 3,000 in vampire/demon years!**

**Appearance: Okay! Long curly purple hair reaching ankles, hour-glass figure.**

**Species: Pure-blood vampire, Princess Demon.**

**Bounty: 900,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Ino Yamanaka**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Ino... looks like Ino!**

**Species: Elf princess**

**Bounty: 4,000 ryo (Elves are known to not be hunted.)**

**Name: Konan Anatori**

**Age: 17 1/2**

**Appearance: Looks like Konan without the piercings and stress marks**

**Species: Snake Princess (Anko's cousin)**

**Bounty: 14,000,000 Ryo**

**Name: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Hinata looks like Hinata...**

**Species: Angel**

**Bounty: - (Hinata has never hurt somebody in her life)**

**Name: TenTen Amenda**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: TenTen**

**Species: Minotaur**

**Bounty: 12,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Temari No Suna**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Temari with her hair down *Ermm... she would look sexy!***

**Species: Tornado (Well, she can Create them!)**

**Bounty: 12,500,000 ryo**

**Good Main boys**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Sasuke... you know... the emo duck ass hairstyle?**

**Species: Werewolf and Raven prince**

**Bounty: 700,000,000 **

**Name: Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Itachi... **

**Species: Raven and Werewolf prince...**

**Bounty: 700,500,000**

**Name: Naruto Uzamaki**

**Age: 15 1/2**

**Appearance: Naruto **

**Species: Fox demon**

**Bounty: 300,000,000 (He's really too nice to kill... but he has.**

**Name: Pein No Ame**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Pein with the piercings...**

**Species: Seven paths demon**

**Bounty: 850,000,000**

**Name: Sai Yakakashi**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Sai...**

**Species: Painter devil**

**Bounty: 650,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Fishy boy... (LOLZ! I Just made a pun!)**

**Species: Shark...*Me: *Whispers* Fish...* King**

**Bounty: 650,000,000**

**Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Dog boy with Akumaru**

**Species: Half-dog Half-Human**

**Bounty: 400,000,000**

**Name: Hidan**

**Age: 500**

**Appearance: The Jashonist freak**

**Species: Devil warrior**

**Bounty: 900,000,000**

**Name: Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: The lazy genius **

**Species: Cloud warrior (LOLZ! I had to out that! No, he's a demon...)**

**Bounty: 500,000,000 (To lazy to kill)**

**Name: Kakazu**

**Age: 700**

**Appearance: Stichy-kun!**

**Species: Puppet Demon**

**Bounty: 600,000,000**

**Name: Neji Hyuuga**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Neji! The one Sakura called a she-male**

**Species: somehow... an angel?**

**Bounty: 500,000,00**

**Name: Sasori No Suna (Sorry! To lazy to actually spell some peoples last names!)**

**Age: 60**

**Appearance: Puppet**

**Species: Puppet**

**Bounty: 750,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Tobi/Madara Uchiha**

**Age: 57**

**Appearance: Madara (We all know he's really *SPOILER ALERT DON'T READ IF U DON'T KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS!* Obito...**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Bounty: 700,000,000 ryo**

**Evil girls**

**Name: Karin Uzamaki**

**Age: 5 (LOLZ! NO she's fifteen!) **

**Appearance: Slutty, you know... typical Karin**

**Species: Werwolf**

**Bounty: 4,000 (LIKES to claim it's a high bounty!)**

**Name: Ami Uamaki (Again... Poor POOR naruto!)**

**Age: 16 1/2 (How in KAMI is she a senior...? The world may never know.)**

**Appearance: K! Ugly purple hair (Dyed it!) Thin... Curve-less (Straight as a stck *THIS go with Karin also*)**

**Species: Werewolf...**

**Bounty: 4,000 (Likes to brag about it!)**

**Name: Evil Tenshi**

**Age: (Well... l she's one of the creators of the universe... so the world may never know!)**

**Appearance: Looks exactly like Tenshi but has Red eyes and White hair also has bat wings and nail claws.**

**Species: Vampire/Demon Queen**

**Bounty: 900,000,000,000,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Evil Sakura**

**Age: ****(Well... like Evil Tenshi, she's one of the creators of the universe... so the world may never know!)**

**Appearance: Looks like Sakura but with black hair and violet eyes! Also has black angel wings and claws**

**Species: Demon/Vampire Queen**

**Bounty: 850,000,000,000,000,000,000 ryo**

**Lesser Characters:**

**Name: Tsunade Haruno (Is Satashi's Sister!)**

**Age: Is 500 but looks 35**

**Appearance: Tsunade is Tsunade!**

**Species: Demon**

**Bounty: 400,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Shizune Naratai**

**Age: 35**

**Appearance**:** Shizune!**

**Species: An Angel...**

**Bounty: - (Unknown)**

**Name: Satashi Haruo**

**Age: 700,000,000**

**Appearance: Looks like Haruka from Vampire Knight (Look it up!)**

**Species: Vampire king**

**Bounty: 100,000,000,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Nakuto Haruno**

**Age: 600,000,000****  
**

**Appearance: Pink hair with purple highlights Has emerald eyes**

**Species: Vampire queen**

**Bounty: 90,000,000,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Anko Anatori**

**Age: 31****  
**

**Appearance: Anko!**

**Species: Snake princess**

**Bounty: 400,000,000,000 ryo**

**Name: Kakashi Hatake**

**Age: 34****  
**

**Appearance: You should know**

**Species: Half vampire**

**Bounty: 500,000,000,000**

**Name: Gai Lee**

**Age: 34****  
**

**Appearance: Bushy eyebrows *Shudders***

**Species: Tornado creator (Servant of Temari's)**

**Bounty: 500,000,000,000**

**Name: Rock Lee**

**Age: 16****  
**

**Appearance: Replica of Gai**

**Species: Tornado Creator (Servant of Gai's)**

**Bounty: 400,000**

**Soo! As I told you! More to come! Yeah... I kid of realized that this was getting longer so I ended it! Soo BEWARE! AND  IMPORTANT:**

**Contest for my readers (With accounts!)! Umm... you want to be in a chapter!? Be the first 10 to request and I'll put in! **

**WAT U NEED TO QUALIFY!**

**Template (Example):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Species: Sorry! Can't be a pure-blood or princess/queen or Prince and King! Royalty is taken!**

**Bio:**

**Yep thats all! And you need to Ask NICELY!**

**So that's all for now! See you soon! *Smooches* Love ya all!**


	3. More and More surprises!

Koko doesn't own Naruto if she did, lets just say it would be Itasaku or Sasusaku or Sasusaku and Itaoc!

Chapter two: More Surprises!

~Sakura~

We appeared in the Haruno Gardens, Konan was holding Shi in her arms.

"Okay! Welcome to the Haruno mansion! Tours will be later! Let's go!", I commanded.

The girls stared in awe at the scenery. You couldn't blame them, It was a sight to see.

"You heard her! Lets go!", Temari and TenTen said.

As we entered I closed my eyes and smelled the scent... Blood? My eyes snapped open, blood was EVERYWHERE.

"Sakura! Watch out for that dead corpse!", Ino screamed.

I quickly kicked the zombie. I sped to the kitchen,ad there mom and dad were, laying on the floor... DEAD.

"Y-you guys might w-wanna see this!", I said with horror.

The girls quickly ran in. They screamed in terror from what they saw... my parents bodies were in a shambled heap on the floor. Shi woke up and her eyes widened at the scene.

"*Cough* C-call the P-p-poli-police *Cough* NOW *Cough*!", Shi ordered.

Konan nodded and sat her on the couch.

"Umm! Hi I'm Konan!... Yes... A murder at the Haruno mansion... No, we just got here...Okay!", Konan said.

She hung up and sighed. I stared in shock, Mother and Father were strong vampires! How did th-

"O-or-oruchim *Caugh* D-di *Cough did i-it. *Cough*", Shi said.

I sighed. Who was this man Shi was talking about!?

"Now our room will be wrecked!", I said.

Shi smiled faintly and coughed up blood.

"No S-saku... I-I always p-put u-up a p-pro-*Cough* protection barrier *Cough* on our r-room.", Shi said.

I smiled, atleast our room was safe. Soon, the cops and FBI'S arrived.

"Fukagu Uchiha. Head FBI and police officer. Mind telling me what happened.", Fugaku said.

I opened my mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out. The other girls tried also, but they were in so much shock that they seemed to be unable to speak.

"U-uchiha-san *Cough* W-we c-came home from *Cough* school early and *cough* w-we came home to *cough* see this sig...", Shi trailed.

I groaned, she fainted! Konan regained her composture and began from where Shi left off.

"We were invited to this home and we saw a dead corpse of a warrior trying to attack Haruno of there. She found her parents remainings on the floor and this lady over here was the one who ordered people to call the cops", Konan explained.

Uchiha nodded and looked around at the crime scene.

"And what exactly is your occupation with the Haruno's?", He asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and Over there is Haruno Tenshi. We're the daughters to the Haruno's", I said.

Hinata sighed.

"This is TenTen, a friend and so am I. Temari is also a friend. Konan is Tenshi's childhood friend and cousins. Ino is Sakura's childhood friend.", Hinata explained.

Uchiha nodded andleft the house, most likely to conduct research and then go home

~Fugaku's pov~

I groaned, WHY was it the Haruno's?! I simply despised them... but you couldn't blame yourself if you were their rivals for years! I Sighed and walked home, slowly trying to pick up puzzle pieces along the way.

Why wasn't there any blood from the murderer(s)? Why no skin samples?! GOD DAMMIT! This was making this investigation go to an s-class! I rubbed my head, This was going to be a LOONG case. I sighed as I entered the Uchiha mansion.

"Uchiha-sama, welcome back. We have your tea ready.", Maids said.

I nodded and walked into the living room, it seemed that it was already 6:30, time for dinner. I sat down in the middle seat, the left was my Wife, Mikoto and on the right was Itachi. And straight ahead of me was Sasuke (The table is circular).

"Fugaku honey!Welcome back!", Mikoto chirped as she went into the kitchen.

I smiled faintly, my wife these days. I nodded my head, but she could tell something was up.

"Sweetie! Something IS wrong! Please tell me.", Mikoto sighed as she put the dishes out.

I groaned, my wife knew me all to well, a little TOO well. And it broke my heart, Satashi's wife was Mikoto's best friend.

"A murder case appeared in the Haruno mansion.", I sighed.

Mikoto gasped and her eyes widened as she dropped a glass cup, it shattered to the floor.

"W-was it t-the girls o-or Satashi and Nakuto-chan?!", Mikoto panicked.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead (Quiet depressed neh?)

"Who would you rather prefer?", I asked.

She mumbled a awnser, but I couldn't hear her.

"It was Satashi and Nakuto.", I confessed.

Mikoto sighed a breath of relief. I saw Itachi and Sasuke suddenly become interested.

"Father, aren't those the parents to Tenshi and Sakura Haruno?", Itachi questioned.

I gave him a look and her took it as a yes.

"Father... you do know that they are now going to our school...?", Sasuke said.

Mikoto's ears perked at that.

"OOH! Honey lets go visit our future daughter in-la- I m-mean Nakuto-chans daughters!", Mikoto chirped.

I was about to say no, but then I saw that murderous look on Mikoto meaning if I said no, no pleasure for me tonight.

"Fine... ", I drawled.

Mikoto sighed in happiness.

"YAY! Lets go after dinner!", Mikoto said.

I groaned, She was a sneaky Uchiha wife, she tricked me! No pleasure tonight *Sulk*.

~Naruto's family/All the rest of the boys families~

"Today we have startling news. Today there was a murder case!", The reporter said.

Naruto and Co. Were hanging out at his house (CoughCoughMansionCoughCough). They were watching the daily news.

"C'MON GUYS! THERE WAS A MURDER TODAY!", Naruto hollored.

The boys (Meaning Naruto's gang AND Akatsuki) were lounging on a couch.

"God dammit Uzamaki! We hear that!", Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

"The murder appeared at Haruno mansion at 12 o' clock P.m", The news guy reported.

Naruto spit out his soda, Sasori chocked on his Pockey, Neji's glare intensified at the TV.

"HARUNO?! DIDN'T SAKURA-CHAN AND TENSHI-SAN GO HOME AT THAT TIME! ALONG WITH KONAN, TENTEN, TEMARI, INO, AND HINATA?!", Naruto screamed.

Sasori's face paled. HIS sisters DID return at that time.

"D-do you think...?", Kisame said.

Sasori's face went white.

"T-there's only o-one way to find out...", Shika said.

They switched off the TV and exited the mansion.

~Sakura's pov~

I sighed. I tried to make Sushi for Shi but it was an EPIC fail. Shi finally had woken up and she was currently hanging out with the girls. I sighed and picked up the mush I call sushi. Suddenly, I got an idea! I concentrated on the mush of nothingness and snapped my fingers. The mush started to form into sushi. I sighed in relief.

"FOREHEAD! ARE YOU DONE?!", Ino Screamed.

I laughed and Screamed back.

"COMING PIGGY!", I said.

I giggled at the girls who were currently laughing. Shi brightened up at the sushi.

"For me?!", she said in an excited tone.

I nodded and gave her the bite of sushi. She ate all of the sushi in 10 seconds flat.

"DIING DOONG!", The doorbell sounded.

We luckily managed to revive most of the maids and guards and cooks.

"Hime... Queen... It's the Uchiha's, Uzamaki's, Nara's, and the Akatsuki.", She said.

Shi smiled gently and motioned for the maid to fetch them. The maid bowed and left.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!", screamed Naruto.

Shi giggled at his reaction to see all of them alive.

"Shi-chan... how are you feeling?", Sasori said.

Shi smiled and sighed.

Much better, thank you onii.", She replied.

Me and Sasori hugged.

"So... what are the Uchiha's doing here?", I asked.

Honestly, it wasn't EVERY day you see the Uchiha family here in all their glory.

"SAKU-CHAN! TENSHI-HIME!", Mikoto squealed.

I growled and was going to attack when Shi raised her hand. She sent out a powerful aura which made me bow down.

"Stop it Imoto, you'll attract attention... unwanted attention.", Shi warned.

I allowed Mikoto to hug me.

"Miko-san, how are you doing?", Shi asked.

Mikoto held out a bundle of flowers.

"I'm so so sorry for what happened to your parents, Tenshi-Hime", Mikoto bowed.

Shi accepted the roses and sniffed them she snapped her fingers and they appeared in a vase.

"Karuto, please put these in the throne room.", Shi said.

The maid bowed and took the wonderful bunch of flowers.

"Hai, queen Tenshi.", She bowed and left.

Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes widened.

"Y-you're 18... right?", Mikoto said.

Shi held up a 17 sign she got from nowhere.

"Aah... o-okay", Mikoto said.

Shi nodded and got up.

"I suspect that you're going to leave your sons with us?", Shi Said.

Mikoto laughed nervously.

"I-if that's okay with you...", She said.

Tenshi smiled faintly and nodded.

"Of course, it will be a great way for the werewolves and vampires to mingle again!", Shi and I said.

Fugaku's eyes widened and he suddenly bowed down to the both of us.

"I-I never thought that you two would want to become a single nation again...", He said.

Me and Shi exchanged glances. We nodded and bowed down (well, atleast I did).

"Of course Fugaku-sama... why? Do you think differently?", Shi said.

Fugaku stood straight again.

N-no... I would love to be one nation again.", He said.

I smiled.

"Then we shall' get the papers ready, come in next week Thursday. We'll talk over tea, me, Tenshi, you and Mikoto.", I said.

He bowed and Mikoto and Fugaku exited the mansion. Itachi and Sasuke were talking with the Akatsuki.

"I expect that you all want to stay here too?", Shi said.

The rest of the boys nodded rather eagerly. Shi chuckled and managed to get up.

"I should lead you all to your rooms.", Shi decided.

I sat her back down.

"Let's get YOU a wheelchair!", me and the girls said.

Shi sighed in defeat and let us get her a wheelchair.

"So... how many floors are on the Haruno mansion exactly?", Shika said.

Shi motioned to Konan, the planner for the floors.

"Umm... I think now, 400?", Konan said.

She glanced at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, there is 450 floors.", I corrected.

MANY of the boys eyes widened, except for Neji's, Sai's, Itachi and Sasuke's, and Sasori who knew how many rooms were in the Haruno castle.

"Okay... lets go to the 3D model...", Shi said before passing out.

~Sometime later (I do NOT wanna explain what is o each floor! That would take me like 10,000 words! I might include it as an extra chapter~

"SHI SING A SONG!", Me ad Ino screamed.

A few minutes before Shi woke up, the girls where in a heated discussion with the boys of which person was a better singer: Itachi or Tenshi. All boys voted for Itachi (Excluding Sasori, Who KNEW Tenshi was a better singer) and the girls and Sasori voted for Tenshi.

"KK! I'll sing a different beat by little mix!

Say yeah, yeah  
(yeah, yeah)  
Say ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
(ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah)  
Say yeah, yeah  
(yeah, yeah)  
Say ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
(ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah)  
I got a spoonful of sugar  
That I think you'd like  
No, I don't wanna preach  
But I think you might  
Wanna come  
(sip it up, sip it up)  
(sip it up, sip it up, sip it up)  
I might be young  
But I know my mind  
I'm sick of being told  
What's wrong or right  
So give it up  
(give it up, give it up)  
(give it up, give it up, give it up)  
Uh-oh, now there you go  
Out of your comfort zone  
Cause I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down, down, down, down  
Ain't got nothing to prove  
Walk a mile in my shoes  
I know the one thing that counts  
I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah!  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat  
Yeah  
Never in the slow lane  
Cause I like it fast  
No time to waste  
So we keep our feet on the gas  
(I live it up, live it up)  
(live it up, live it up, live it up)  
I might be young  
I know who I am  
So I don't follow like a marching band  
So give it up  
(give it up, give it up)  
(give it up, give it up, give it up)  
Uh-oh, now there you go  
Out of your comfort zone  
Cause I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking down, down, down, down  
Ain't got nothing to prove  
Walk a mile in my shoes  
I know the one thing that counts  
I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah!  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat  
Yeah  
I got my head up  
Shoulders back  
I'm doing me  
So they can see  
I'm marching to a different beat  
I took a look in the mirror  
And I like what I see  
So baby, I keep keep marching  
To a different beat  
I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat  
Yeah", Shi sang.

Well, at the end the boys lent 5,000 ryo to each girl.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!", They all said (Excluding Sasori who was also threatened).

We all exchanged glances before wheeling Tenshi and our asses OUTTA there!.

"In the elevator!", Sasori said.

He let us in.

"The 3rd floor!", Shi said.

We giggled as a hand tried to grab us but got squished by the elevators.

"FUCK YOU KAMI!", Neji screamed.

At that very moment, we burst out laughing. THAT. WAS. DAMN. FUNNY.

We exited the the elevators before I came up with a devious idea.

"LOCK the elevators!", I said.

Ino sent me an devilish grin before shutting of the power on all 20 Elevators.

"SAKURA! INO! TENSHI! KONAN! HINATA! TENTEN! TEMARI!", The boys screamed with rage.

We heard their feet tacking against the steps, well apparently the boys found the steps.

"Go to the 14th floor... I'll take care of them...", Sasori said.

We thanked him and ran up 11 flights of stairs. We got on the 14th right when the boys got on the 3rd. Well apparently THEY weren't used to going up over 450 flights of stairs a day.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS SASORI!", The boys said.

I could almost see Sasori drinking tea.

"Oh? On the 14th floor.", Sasori yawned.

We burst out laughing. THAT. WAS. DAMN. FUNNY.

"Oh my god! I wish we could see their faces!", Temari said.

With that, we laughed harder.

"HA! That would be DAMN hilarious!", Hinata snorted.

Ino was laughing so hard, she turned blue. When we saw her, we laughed even harder.

"Oh crap! They're coming up here with in-human speed! They'll be up here in 2 minutes!", Si said.

We stopped laughing and looked at eachother. 5...4...3...2...1

"OH SHIT HIDE!", Ino screamed.

She turned into a mini elf and dove under the couch. TenTen morphed herself into a kunai and put herself on the weapon shelf. Shi turned into a teeny person and along with Konan (Who was a baby snake), dove into a big pile of pillows. I turned into a bat and joined Ino under the couch. Temari turned into air.

Thank KAMI that only girl monsters can morph into their species/ Special weapon. A minute later Temari appeared in air form.

"You know... fuck this! I turning you all into air!", She said.

We all sighed as she turned us into air people. And we spoke air language (NO! IT'S NOT FARTING! HAHA YOU SHOULD LOOK UP THE COMMERCIAL: GIRLS DON'T POOP ON YOUTUBE!)

"Hey, Shi, when will they be here?", Hinata questioned.

Shi stopped and got into sensing mode.

"30 seconds.", she replied.

Hinata sighed. For 30 seconds we wait. 10...15...20...22...25...27...29!

"Okay! NOW!", Tenshi said using Air language.

The boys burst inside.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?", They raged.

Shi took out her phone and snapped a picture of the boys. And we burst out laughing. We suddenly had light bulbs above our heads.

"Lets give them a scare!", We said at the same time.

Well, apparently, we were all think the same thing. Talk in human tone, and speak right into their ears.

"I call KIBA!", Ino said.

Hinata blushed and went behind Naruto.

TenTen Went RIGHT in front of Neji.

Temari went beside Shikamaru.

I went beside Sasuke and Tenshi snook up behind Itachi. And what a coincidence, we had our phones right up in their faces.

We started our countdown 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!

"Ooh Kiba-kun can you find me *Laughs evilly*", Ino said. She snapped the picture of Kiba's expression.

"Aah! Naruto-kin, fantasizing about me again *Purrs seductivly*", Hinata said. She did the same as Ino.

"Awe! NEJI! you have a booger! *Snickers*", TenTen said and repeated Hinata and Ino.

"Shikamaru... Shika...SHIKA! (Okay pervs reading this! She's not moaning! She's saying it in a ghostly voice!)*Cackles*", Temari said. Well she snapped a picture.

"Sasu-GAY! Karin will come for you tonight *Thunder Back sound*", I said. And snapped a pic.

"Weasel... Do you know Ami is staring right through the window?", Shi said. Snap.

Their faces were HILARIOUS. We did it to the other boys to. At the end we sent the pictures to the boys phones.

"OH KAMI! LOOK AT THEIR FACES!", Ino roared with laughter.

Temari joined in.

"Oh my god! WHO SENT THESE!?", The boys said.

We all burst into multiple fits of laughter, it was FUCKING hilarious. We giggled and went back into normal forms on the 450th floor.

"Pfft. Their faces were priceless!", TenTen stated.

We all agreed. Suddenly Shi's face lit up.

"Okay! I got a plan! Lets do hair, bake cookies, watch a scary movie, then sing, take showers, hang-out and then we'll do truth and dare and spin the bottle with the boys!", Shi said. Well more like commanded.

We high-fived. We agreed with her suggestions.

"Okay! Lets do a hair circle!", Ino said.

So the circle was Shi was doing Mine, I was doing Ino's, Ino was doing Hinata, Hinata was doing TenTen's, TenTen was doing Temari's, And Temari was doing Konan who was doing Shi's. We all finished 35 min. later.

"Okay! I did a double french braid to Shi!", Said Konan.

We thumbed up.

"I did a swiss bun to Konan!", Temari said.

We smiled.

"I did a french braid to Temari!", TenTen said.

Hinata smiled.

"I did a french bun to TenTen!", She exclaimed.

We hugged Hinata! Her hair ideas were GORGEOUS!

"I did a side french braid and turned it into a braided bun!", Sakura said.

All of us gasped at my hair.

"I did romantic curls!", Said Shi.

We all looked at her. And she laughed.

"Okay! I'll do it to ALL of us!", she said.

We were satisfied and we did a mini-pillow fight. Our bouncy hair did not become un-curly (Thanks to Shi's special hairspray).

"Okay! What was next?!", Said Hinata

I raised my hand like a school kid.

"Yes Sakura?", Konan said.

"It was Baking cookies!", I said.

Shi high-fived us. We did another short pillow fight before heading to the kitchen.

~To the boys~

"Ugh! Where did they go!?", Groaned Kiba.

Naruto shrugged and Itachi Grunted.

"Hey boys! Waddup!?" The girls said.

We jumped at their voices.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!", Said Naruto (Well, more like yelled).

Shi rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata, to see she was blushing like mad.

"I-in t-the living r-room o-on the 450th f-floor, N-Naruto-kun...", She said.

All the other girls glanced at each other. They smirked deviously and the rest of the boys shivered with fear.

"We're BOR-ED!", Groaned Kiba plopping into a love seat.

Shi raised an eyebrow and opened a closet. The boys jaws literally dropped.

"HALO 4?!", They said.

Shi rolled her eyes.

"Actually this closet is about 5 miles. It contains all game utensils, and all games that have ever been created.", Sakura said.

The boys mouth drooled. The girls giggled and went into the Kitchen.

~Hinata~

Once I saw Naruto-kun was happy, I became happy. Though I was saddened because he didn't return my feelings! And I did NOT like the look that the rest of my girls shared wen I started to stutter around him. I wouldn't mind them setting me up but I was afraid it would ruin me and Naruto-kun's relationship.

"Hina~ Do you like Naruto~", The girls said.

I turned so red, it would put Karin's ugly hair to shame.

"I take that as a yes~", TenTen Said in a sing-song voice.

My Eyes widened and confessed.

"O-kay... I do like Naruto-kun...", I said.

Shi gave me a devious smirk.

"Not like! Love~ You my dear are in loove~", Shi said.

I blushed, it was no use to try to defend my relationships with the relationship master.

"I knew it! I knew it all along~", TenTen, Temari, and Ino.

I sighed and looked at Shi.

"I-I really like h-him but he seems t-to not n-notice m-me at all!", I said.

Shi smiled at me, a slightly kinder one this time.

"Oh sweetie~ He loves you! He just targets other girls! He doesn't want to hurt your feelings!", Shi said.

I smiled.

"Ok-ay! I-i'll confess but I-Ino has to c-confess to Kiba! And you two TenTen and Temari! I k-knew you like Neji and He likes you TenTen and Temari! Shikamaru likes you back! He admitted that to Ino!", I chirped.

All of us turned beet red (Excluding Sakura and Tenshi! I have future plans for them *Cackles evilly*).

"Okay! I will!", All 3 of them said.

I smiled, now I didn't have to be shy when I announce my relationship!

~After Cookies Were done...~

We took the last batch of cookies out and enjoyed the warmth.

"BOYS! GET OFF THAT DAMN TV!", Shi and Sakura screamed.

I giggled, those two were so alike but so different. The boys were in the kitchen in no time. Suddenly Shi whispered in my ear.

"Time to make your confessions!", she said.

I looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun? U-umm I kind o-of knew y-you liked m-me...", I said shyly.

He spit out the cookie crumbs and scratched his head.

"U-umm you d-did?!", He said, turning beet red.

I nodded and he was suddenly hugging me.

"Well then! Hinata Hyuuga! Will you allow me to court you!?", He said.

Shi handed him a box and he opened it. It held two diamond rings, saying NaruHina.

"Y-yes! I will go out with you!", I said as he put the rings on.

Shi and Sakura Looked expectantly at Neji, who became scared at their murderous glares.

"TenTen... Will you go out with me...?", He asked.

TenTen just kissed him fully on the lips.

"Of course dummy! I've been waiting for this day for so long!", TenTen said.

Lastly, Shi glanced at Temari.

"U-ummm... Shikamaru and I are dating.", Temari said.

Ino looked hurt at Temari, but Temari hugged and said sorry to Ino.

"Umm... Ino! I think it's time to say, we've been dating too.", Kiba said.

Shikamaru glared at Kiba.

"If you DARE hurt me ex, you deal with me.", He said in a brotherly tone.

Ino smiled and Kissed Kiba with passion on the lips.

"YAY! Lets watch Chucky!", Shi said.

The boys groaned, it was a ladies movie.

.

.

.

.

Oh cut the crap, Chucky was SO not a mans' movie Shi thought to herself as she watched the movie. Instead of the boys comforting the girls, it was the COMPLETE oppisite. The girls were watching in amusement at how the boys would jump and scream when Chucky appeared.

"Oh my god... *Scream* CHUCKY", Said a terrified Hidan (Betcha u forgot the rest of Akatsuki and Sai were there!)

They girls just waved it off. So far they were winging it. They watched Scary movie 3 (Now Chucky) and next was spin the bottle.

"Okay! I think it's the end of that movie for you guys!", Shi said.

The girls sighed in relief while the boys shivered with fear (Except Neji, Itachi and Sasuke, the stuck up ass-holes.)

"LISTEN UP BOYS! IF YOU DON'T PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE, TRUTH OR DARE AND STRIP POKER WITH US CHUCKY WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!", Konan said in a scary tone.

The men spent no time getting into a big circle.

"Got the bottle!", Sakura said.

TenTen Nodded and got ready to spin it.

"Head or tails?", Temari asked, getting a coin out.

The boys picked Tails and heads won.

"Okay! So that means all girls spin first!", Shi decided.

TenTen spinned first and just her luck, she got to kiss Neji.

Hinata got to kiss Akamaru (Pfft! Had to put that there!).

And Temari got to kiss Naruto. (Eww... It was chosen from my sister!)

Konan kissed Pein (Ooh! KONAN AND PEIN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)

Sakura was up.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

Slow down.

Slower.

Slower.

Slower.

Almost there...

STOP!

It landed on... Sas...Sasori! (HAHA reveiw if u thought it was Sasuke!)

Well she kissed him on the cheek. Temari pouted.

"That's no way to kiss your brother do lip lock!", She said.

I glared daggers at her. NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I MAKE OUT WITH SASORI! I looked at Shi who looked at me.

"Your turn!", I said childishly.

She sighed and span the bottle.

Spinning.

And Spinning.

And Spinning and spinning.

And Spinning and spinning and spinning.

And spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning.

And spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning a little more.

Getting slower and slower and slower and slower and slower and slower.

Getting slower and slower and slower and slower and slower.

Getting slower and slower and slower and slower.

Getting slower and slower and slower.

Getting slower and slower.

Getting Slower.

Stopping.

Stopping.

STOP!

Shi looked up. Oh Kami was she pissed. So pissed that it was HIM! Out of all the choices it HAD TO BE HIM!?

"No FUCKING WAY IN HELL! Am I gunna kiss HIDAN!", Shouted Shi.

Hidan, the bastard he was just put his lips on hers. Shi's eyes narrowed and slapped him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED ME! YOU SICK PERVERT!", Shi screamed.

Sakura and my eyes widened as Shi's eyes turned red.

"You. Are. Dead.", Evil Shi said.

Hidan scurried behind a couch. Shi raised a swords and swung at the couch. Only to stop once her sword reached Hidan's cheek.

"This is a warning devil. You hurt me, you pay the consequences!", roared evil Shi.

Sakura ran at Shi as regular Shi fell into Sakura's arms.

**What will happen next?! So sorry! I thought this chapter was getting a little long (It was 4,900 words), so I decided to end it there! Okay, just to get this straight, I'll maybe add an chapter every 3 to a 7 days! Woot! And I'm planning to make this story (It's my first) about 100,000 words! So remember to reveiw and like! Thanks to you all *Gives a sexy picture of (Your favorite character) to you* thank you all!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! a small (Not really) NOTE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

~Dear readers. Goen for not updating sooner, but I have decided to cut the evolving work on my story...

BUT, I will continue sometime in late March! ALSO, I am writing a hell lot more stories! So pleased don't get pissed off at me! I'm sorry

-Sincerely,

Koko-chan


End file.
